Let's Its Snow Tonight
by aHideDiamond00
Summary: "Rukia, apa kau menangis?"


Lets its Snow Tonight

"Salju itu..., besok pasti menumpuk",

Seakan terinterupsi, Rukia segera memalingkan pandangannya yang semula kosong kearah sumber suara. Ditatap Rukia dengan lekat bayangan pemuda bersurai jeruk yang tengah menengadah ke langit dengan menduga-duga. Namun, sebesar apapun dugaannya, masih tidak bisa menjadi jawaban kepulan nafas putih yang pemuda itu hembuskan dengan sedikit kasar.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Rukia masih menatapnya dalam. Gadis bersurai hitam itu tidak akan pernah melupakannya, bahwa sosok itu selalu bersamanya sejak ia kecil dan mereka sudah terbiasa duduk dibangku yang sama tanpa canggung. Bahkan sampai mereka berpisah kemudian takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Untuk sejenak ia memberi jeda tentang ingatan tersebut, Rukia menirunya-menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tetapi, helaan nafasnya jelas menunjukkan suatu tanda yang memang hanya Rukia sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Bahwa sebenarnya, ia kagum dengan senyumannya yang tampak selalu menyilaukan. Rukia kagum, bagaimana sosok itu terpahat sangat sempurna oleh Sang Pencipta. Meskipun langit menaunginya dengan sendu, sosok itu masih menunjukkan keceriaan dengan surai mencoloknya.

Gadis itu juga tidak pernah melupakan harapan terindahnya. Entah sejak kapan waktu berjalan sangat cepat, tetapi Rukia masih saja ingin menjadi syal merah yang terbelit dilehernya dan ingin menjadi angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Rukia juga akan senang hati melakukan apapun untuk pemuda itu tanpa hambatan, jika saja harapannya dapat terkabul.

Dari jauh, pasukan kristal salju mulai memburu bumi dengan perlahan, dan hanya lampu taman yang redup redam menjadi saksi bisu keberadaan mereka. Rukia tidak bisa menerima para pasukan salju yang sesaat saja bisa membuyarkan kegiatan mereka yang tengah menikmati sepinya malam. Namun bagaimanapun, Rukia harus bersyukur kala pemuda itu menghalau salju pertama yang terjatuh dengan tenangnya, tepat pada bulu matanya yang menutupi sepasang lensa hazel-yang bahkan tidak bisa menjadikan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Rukia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedikit lega. Tetapi dalam sekejap saja, Rukia dikalahkan oleh angin yang membawa hawa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya hingga pundak mereka berdekatan tanpa satu inchipun yang menghambat. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin merutuk, tapi jika untuk hari ini, gadis itu membiarkannya berlalu. Terlebih dahulu, Rukia mengaitkan anak rambutnya pada daun telinga kanannya sebelum iris violetnya berpaling kembali ke langit hitam.

...

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia."

Sentuhan hangat yang keluar dari dalam saku mulai merayapi punggung tangan Rukia yang semakin mendingin sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dalam sesaat saja, pundak kirinya merasa berat. Saat Rukia menatap, kepala jingga itu tengah besandar tanpa peduli. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tetapi kali ini, dia tersenyum.

Rukia sangat berharap tangan kecilnya akan terus membalas genggaman pemuda itu, berada disisinya, dan bahagia selamanya. Namun, apakah hidup semudah itu?. Rukia terus berusaha lari dari kenyataan dan menepis semua kemungkinan terburuk. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat takut kehilangan dan menderita setiap kali menjauh dari pemuda itu. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan semua perasaannya pada dunia.

Rukia ingin fragmen waktu dimalam ini terasa lama untuk disinggahi. Agar genggaman erat itu tidak terlepas dan tidak akan pernah Rukia lepas lagi. Dengan genggaman inilah, ikatan Rukia akan terjalin. Tanpa sepatah kata untuk berbasa-basipun, Rukia tahu genggaman itu menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka saling berbincang dengan hati mereka. Rukia menatap genggaman itu. Namun, sesaat saja sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul menyilaukan mata violetnya. Cahaya yang tidak lain berasal dari benda bundar yang melingkar di jari manis pemuda itu. Rukia mengangkat genggaman itu dan seketika tangannya bergetar hebat. Bukan karena hawa dingin, namun lebih kepada marah, kecewa.

Sebuah ukiran indah bertengger di cincin itu, lebih tepatnya sebuah nama. Kali ini, Rukia tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan bahwa yang tertulis disana bukanlah namanya, melainkan sebuah nama yang lebih indah dari yang Rukia miliki.

...

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Ichigo."

-Seberat genangan air mata yang Rukia tampung supaya tidak terjatuh, seberat perasaan yang terus bertumpuk melebihi lapisan bumi didadanya. Rukia ingin terus bersama Ichigo, tetapi dia juga membenci keegoisannya itu. Tanpa sadar, kini Rukia menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Rukia menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang dingin dan seakan membeku. Perasaan campur aduk menyelimuti fikirannya. Hawa dingin mulai semakin menggerogotinya tanpa peduli.

"Ayo pergi, Rukia.",

Suara itu bergema ditengah gemuruh salju. Tangan besar yang bercincin milik Ichigo terulur tepat di depan mata Rukia berteman dengan salju yang terus berjatuhan tanpa henti. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak sanggup melihat ukiran itu bahkan untuk meraihnya, gadis itu takut air matanya jatuh dan menjadi lebih deras. Rukia menghela nafas kembali, masih beruntung pemuda itu tidak mendengar pernyataan konyolya. Pasang kakinya terasa berat, tetapi gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Rukia merogoh saku jubah hangatnya dan memilih mengabaikan tawaran Ichigo.

Kepala hitam Rukia mendongkak, menatap Ichigo lekat. Rukia berusaha untuk tersenyum sangat manis dihadapan Ichigo. Agar pemuda itu mengerti sulitnya menahan semua beban yang setiap detiknya membludak seperti badai salju. Tetapi yang terjadi saat kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, air mata yang sedari tadi ditampungnya berkhianat dan menganak sungai.

"Hei, Rukia. Apa kau menangis?"

"Eh?"

Terlihat jelas manik violet itu membelalak, kaget. Tangan besar Ichigo yang tidak Rukia pedulikan kembali terulur namun bukan untuk menggenggam. Lebih peduli kepada air mata Rukia yang terjatuh. Perlahan, Rukia membisik tentang kata-kata apa yang akan menepis tingkah Ichigo yang tidak pantas untuk Rukia dapatkan lagi. Rukia takut, sentuhan tangan Ichigo akan menemukan jawaban perasaannya. Rukia takut, akan terus bergantung kepada pemuda itu terus menerus.

"Bodoh!. Ini hanya salju!"

Akhirnya, tingkah Ichigo terhenti ditengah jalan. Dibawah pasukan salju, mereka tertawa bebas seakan tidak peduli pada langit kelam yang terus menerus menaungi tanpa bintang. Rukia tahu hatinya semakin membeku. Tetapi Ichigo adalah Ichigo, bagaimanapu pemuda itu akan mencairkannya kembali dengan perasaan penuh kasih. Meskipun ikatannya tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam sepatah atau dua patah kata dan dunia tidak mengenal konkrit tentang hubungan mereka. Sekali lagi, Rukia akan membiarkannya berlalu.

Gadis itu berlari dan mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Sebisa mungkin, ia mengusap air mata yang tadi terjatuh tanpa diketahui Ichigo. Rukia berhenti, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke langit, berusaha menangkap sebagian tentara salju yang terjatuh agar tidak menghujam bumi. Rukia berusaha menerbangkan harapan terakhirnya.

Jika ingatan tentang kehidupannya adalah seperti Winter Song dan momen untuk berbagi pahit-manis, rasa sakit dan senang akan berakhir. Rukia harap, benang merah yang tak kasat mata diantara Ichigo dan Rukia tidak akan pernah menggulung, kusut, dan terputus meskipun akan terpisah untuk kesekian kali. Hanya itu saja.

Dari jauh, Pemuda bersurai matahari itu berlari merangsek salju yang menggunung dibumi, Rukia menoleh. Didapatinya tangan besar Ichigo melingkar dilehernya yang kecil. Rukia tersenyum terkulum, meskipun mereka akan berpisah, Ichigo masih sangat mengerti pada kondisi apapun. Ichigo mengerti bahwa Rukia membutuhkan kehangatan saat ini.

Ichigo membenturkan dahi bidangnya pada pucuk kepala Rukia kemudian berbisik pelan,

"Rukia, semoga kau segera menemukan pasanganmu."

Sangat bodoh, Rukia membisik dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa semudah itu mengesampingkan Ichigo dan berpaling menuju sosok yang lain. Rukia kembali menahan nafas dan tertahan. Hal inilah yang selalu membuat Rukia merasa lega. Jika itu memang cinta, Rukia sangat mencintai Ichigo.

Rukia yang egois, tidak berani menghadap dunia, dan memilih mengagumi sosok Ichigo yang bahkan memilih yang lain adalah kebodohan Rukia. Namun sebodoh apapun Rukia selama ini, ia tetap memilih yang terbaik untuk Ichigo. Ichigo adalah hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan sementara definisi cinta itu memang tidak harus selalu memiliki. Jika suatu saat Ichigo membutuhkan cinta, Rukia akan berdiri dibarisan paling depan dan menyambut Ichigo dengan senang hati.

Pasukan salju kembali bergemuruh lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, seolah mengejek Rukia. Sementara Rukia tidak peduli. Tepat dimalam itu, mereka berakhir. Memberi jejak kaki pada kisah putih yang baru saja terjadi. Bersama dengan Ichigo ataupun tanpanya, hidup tetaplah sama. Yang berbeda adalah mengawali musim dingin Rukia menjadi hangat. Sebesar apapun badai yang terjadi, biarlah malam ini bersalju dan melepaskan semua harapan Rukia yang sia-sia. Gadis itu mengikrarkan janji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan bahagia.

* * *

 **Let's its Snow Tonight**

 **Story Original made by AhideDiamond00**

 **Bleach only for BigBoss Kubo Tite**

* * *

Selamat membaca! silahkan direview yha!.


End file.
